


Imagine Pedro & Balthazar

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of short fics, based upon posts from the imaginepedrazar-tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guitar lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from the tumblr itself, "Imagine Balthazar teaching Pedro to play guitar."

”So that's a C?” Pedro asks, biting his lips as he looks at Balthazar.  
”Looks like it...but let's see if it sounds like it.”  
Pedro let his thumb down the string. It sounds..   
”Interesting” Balthazar says. Even if he hadn't used that word, Pedro would have known he meant 'it sounds horrible'. Balthazar had never been good at pretending.  
”What am I doing wrong?” he asks with a sigh.  
”Well..” Balthazar goes closer to look. Puts his face an centimetre from Pedro's hand, close.  
”Move your index finger a little to the left, and a little down, it should be on the second string.. yeah, and – yeah, that should go right.. no, that.. yeah, good.”  
Pedro attempts again.  
”Ow!” Balthazar exclaims.  
”Sorry. I probably should have waited until you removed your head..”  
”No, that's alright.” Balthazar steps back and smiles. ”It sounded better, though.”  
”My fingers hurt.”  
”It'll get better.”  
”Can't we take a break? Make out, or something?”  
”That is tempting..” for a moment, they smile at each other like idiots, before Balthazar gets serious again. ”But if you're ever gonna write me a song, you're gonna have to know more than one chord.”  
”Write you a song? Please..”  
Pedro is better at pretending. Only, Balthazar can still see right through him.  
”Mhm. How about this? One kiss after every chord you get right. Maybe even more than one, when you get to B and the harder stuff.”  
”I am going to hold you to that, you know.”  
Balthazar leans over and gives him one short, but sweet, kiss.  
”I hope you will.. Now, D...”


	2. Balthazar singing in the dead of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by ramannoodles20: Imagine Balthazar singing Pedro to sleep.

Balthazar had never felt so special as he did when Pedro: new guy, popular guy, leader guy, had asked him of all people to share tent on the school camping trip. He had also never felt more tricked than now, when Pedro was tossing and turning and grunting. Was it because Balthazar was a nobody? Because it didn't matter if he was annoyed? He couldn't help but think so..  
”Grhugnung” came from the opposite side of the tent.  
”Silent..” he murmured. He had murmured it very quietly, but it still woke up Pedro.  
”Huh?” he asked.  
”Nothing, sorry” Balthazar responded.  
”No, I'm sorry.. I've always had difficulties sleeping. Especially in unusual situations.. I'm sorry..I'm sorry I asked you to be tent mates, or whatever. You just seemed so nice.. I mean.. like you would fall asleep like an angel, or something” Pedro said.  
”No, no, it's ok” Bathazar replied. And it really felt ok. ”Is there anything I can do to help?”  
”You could sing me a lullaby” he said it jokingly. Yet, Balthazar replied.  
”Alright.”  
”Seriously? I wasn't being, you know, serious myself.”  
”I said alright.”  
”Alright, wow. You're a really nice dude Balthy. The mighty Balthazar.”  
Balthazar suddenly felt relieved that the space was dark, because he could feel his cheeks warming up.  
”Black bird singing in the dead of the night” he begun.  
”Pretty. And fitting. Who's the song by?”  
”The Beatles.”  
”Hm. I should probably know that. I don't know too much about them, though.  
”You don't?” Balthazar said, with a bit more judgement in his tone than he intended. A small amount of judgement, but more than zero.  
”You could teach me tomorrow?” It was a genuine suggestion.  
”Yeah, sure” he said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. ”And, well..” he began singing again. ”Take this broken wings and learn to fly, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.. Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free..” he paused, and tried imitating the guitar bit. It went poorly, and he laughed, but it was quiet afterwards.  
Pedro was clearly asleep, but peacefully this time. So Balthazar closed his eyes, awake a moment longer, wondering, despite himself, if Pedro was cute while sleeping, being convinced that that was the case.


	3. A picnic of the romantic kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by ramannoodles20: Imagine Pedro setting up a romantic picnic for Balthazar. 
> 
> (Trigger warning: food)

Pedro removes Balthazar's blindfold, and instantly is met with the sound of his boyfriend squeeing a little bit.  
”You did all of this Peddy?” Balthazar says, with a grin.  
”Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Just the two of us. It's been a while..”  
Balthazar runs forward to open the basket.  
”Aw look, that's my favourite blanket.. Parmesan! I know you hate the smell, so thank you. Olives..”  
”Mostly green ones, since I know you've liked them for a while, and I've started to like them myself since..I don't actually know myself. And some black ones, because I like them, and who knows, maybe in the future, you'll like them as well.”  
”You never know” Balthazar replies, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. ”Two thermoses?”  
”Some lapsang to start off with, then some rooibos for when you start feeling jittery.”  
”You know me well... Nice, an ukulele.”  
”I actually.. I've learnt some. I thought I might actually play for you a bit.”  
”Actually.. John has sent me some recordings of you playing and I think it's better if I'm in charge of the music.."  
”Hey!” Pedro exclaims as he weakly hits Balthazar with a baguette, and they both start laughing.  
”No but seriously, it's perfect. Thank you.” Balthazar leans in to kiss his boyfriend upon saying this.  
The kiss reminds Pedro once again of how happy he has been these last couple of months.  
”Thank you, too.”


End file.
